Talk:Hungary
In T2G I don't recall Hungary even being discussed in T2G. TR 14:49, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Neither do I, but then I wouldn't, would I? Turtle Fan 15:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Where's ML4E? TR 15:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I just saw him at QuickChek last night, he said he'd be here soon. . . . :::How should I know? Turtle Fan 16:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's your day to babysit. There was a memo....TR 16:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::There is the map in the beginning of T2G, where Hungary clearly appears in the territory of Austria. And in the book itself there is a clear reference to Austria - it is "Austria", not "Austria-Hungary" which means that in this timeline the Hungarians were not given the wide authonomy they got in OTL in 1867, but remained a subject people as they were in OTL until 1867 (and very much disliked it). What I wrote contains no "speculation" which goes beyond this. Blaise MacDuff, the Purple Dragon 18:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's enough to say "Hungary was under the domination of the Austrian Empire well into the 20th century" call it good. We don't know if the Hungarians remained rebellious. It seems likely, but maybe the Austrians loosened up or the Hungarians just got used to it. TR 18:50, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I thought of that, so I was careful not to state that they were rebellious, just pointing out the objective conditions why any rebellion would be hopeless - very likely the Hungarians themselves would figure it out for themselves. Blaise MacDuff, the Purple Dragon 19:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::If there's not a whiff of Hungarian rebellion in the text of T2G, what point to saying "But if there were . . . "? Maybe if the situation in Austria were a major plot point, but it's not. Turtle Fan 19:49, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::All these years later, the above has made the point.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:33, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::Which is what exactly? The above argues to keep but you have persistently argued to delete in other Talk Pages so I don't know which in this case. ML4E (talk) 19:04, May 29, 2018 (UTC) TWPE "However, for Horthy and his regime, it was far better that the war ended before the Soviet Army came anywhere near Hungarian territory. Thus, there was threat to his continued rule, and he did not share the fate of such Spanish generals as Sanjurjo and Franco, with whom he had some ideological affinity. The Hungarian Communists who fought in Spain remained in exile for the forseeable future." This paragraph boils down to "nudge-nudge wink-wink, Horthy was better off than in OTL", so I'm not sure if there is any value to keeping it. That's pretty obvious to those who've read the series and have a remedial knowledge of what happened in OTL. TR (talk) 18:17, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :I though the paragraph was rather clunky when I read it but wasn't sure what to do with it. Maybe add a couple of sentences to the previous paragraph stating Horthy remained in power and that the Internationalists couldn't return home. ML4E (talk) 19:36, September 8, 2015 (UTC)